Life in the Village
by Myst - Tachyon Dragon Lord
Summary: A normal village in Clash of Clans, or is it? A wizard working in the Lab rises up and becomes something much more than a pawn in the game. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1:The Upgrade

Chapter 1: The Upgrade

The town hall had just upgraded to level 10. Sid, the builder who was paid to upgrade it, sighed and headed back to his builder hut. "Finally, I can get some rest!" Sid said. But as soon as he said it, Sid spotted Chief DL heading over to his builder hut. "Hey, Sid." He said. "Can you upgrade the Cannon? I heard from Connor95 that the Cannon then shoots scorching fireballs and is very dangerous. I'll pay you 5.6 million gold." Sid sighed and headed to one of the currently Level 11 cannon, as Chief DL headed back to his private quarters at the basement of the Lava fortress town hall.

The chief thought, _we really need another wizard that specializes in alchemy for the lab. I'll write a letter to the Wizard Academy._

Dear Wizard Academy,

We need a wizard that specializes in alchemy, for our laboratory. It is Level 8; so preferably, we need a level 5 or 6 wizard to service the lab. Please, if possible, send a skilled wizard to the village of Jumbo Mashmaro. Thank you.

The Chief went to the stables, where he tied the letter to a messenger dragon, to take flight for Wizard Academy. He watched the Dragon take flight, then headed back to the Town Hall.

Sid and a villager were just chatting with each other when suddenly, the Archer Queen screamed, "Raid!"


	2. Chapter 2:RAID!

Chapter 2: RAID!

The Archer Queen screamed, "RAID!" There was a stampede of villagers and builders as they all rushed into the Town Hall's basement. Chief DL opened the gates and everyone got in safely as they gathered around a large, as it took up one wall, device called a Television that was granted by a god who one time long ago created the infinite villages and their attributes. It was currently showing the live replay as their village was getting attacked. First 2 level 4 golems took the lead, followed by around 18-20 level 5 wizards, and 3 level 4 PEKKAs. Level 5 Wall Breakers charged, only for half of them to be killed by a clutch mortar shot at the cluster of troops. The wall breakers still managed to penetrate the first layer and second layer of walls, despite their being level 9, and the X-Bows started to help the Cannons, Archer Towers, Wizard Towers, and Mortars.

The villagers cheered as both golems exploded from the damage of the X-Bows, and then groaned as they saw little golemites being reincarnated out of the rocky rubble. The wizards took care of the level one X-Bow, but despite that, Chief DL was glad to see that the PEKKAs were all dead. Then, the village's trump cards, the Inferno Towers kicked in.

The Inferno Towers' blazing heat incinerated the golemites before they could reach the Town Hall, and the Hidden Teslas zapped the wizards before the raider could rescue them with their one remaining healing spell level 6. With that, the raid was over, and the village had gained 10 trophies, and moved up to Master League III. Chief DL was happy. Sid and the other builders started to rebuild the portion of the village that was destroyed.

 _~ 2 days later ~_

Building was mainly complete. All the Cannons were at level 12, the X-Bows at level 4, Inferno Towers to 3, and Archer Towers to 12. Chief DL was happy and thankful to the hard working builders and was about to go to Shadow Wizard, his best friend's base, when the messenger dragon suddenly appeared, with a red-cloaked wizard, signaling that he was level 6, on top of its back. Chief DL thought, _this must be the wizard for the lab._ The Chief introduced himself as DL.

"Hello, I am Dominix." The Wizard replied. "You wanted a wizard for the Lab, correct?" Chief DL replied, "Yes, Dominix. Thank you for being here. The Lab is over there, near the Spell Factory. You will find in there most of the things you will need, as the Lab is level 8 and should satisfy your wishes."

"Thank you," Dominix replied.

 **AAAALLLLLLL RIGHT! WAZZUP DEAR READERS!**

 **Dominix: Are you drunk, MYSTMASTER?**

 **OH HELLLL NU! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned, because Chapter 3 is coming!**

 **\- MYST_M4ST3R**


	3. Chapter 3: Decimate Them!

Chapter 3: Decimate Them!

 **Shoutout to my best friend Dominic! He has inspired me to create this fanfic, and helped me constantly. You can probably guess what character is named after him, right?**

Dominix entered the Lab. Various pieces of Lab Equipment were all over the place. The bed was large and nicely made, and the kitchen and dining room was fine. Dom started by warming up a metal pan. While the pan was heating up, Dominix decided to walk around the living areas of the Laboratory to check out the wizards that he would be working with and to secretly see if they had better or worse rooms than he did. Dominix then shoveled in some potatoes to fry them, and set off through the halls of the laboratory.

Chief DL was preparing for a raid. Max golems, giants, and wizards stirred in the army camps, restless to lay havoc to a village. He was about to go out with the squadron, when a villager came running into the army camps. "Chief! Chief!" He panted, coming to a stop. "What is it?" Chief DL eyed the villager with caution. "There was a malfunction with the giant bomb in construction!" Chief DL yelled. "No! The villagers! Squadron, postpone attack!" He said.

The explosion site was a mess. The incinerated remains of a level 12 Archer Tower sat on the fiery grass, billowing smoke everywhere. The Chief grabbed a villager as he was passing by to pool some water from the lake nearby, and asked," Were any villagers killed?" "No, Chief, but a lot were injured." The Chief swore. 'Damn it! Get a dozen max Healers and Sid as well to heal the villagers and rebuild the Archer Tower. He's the best builder we've got!"

Dominix returned to his room and ate the nicely prepared fried potatoes, along with a vanilla flavored elixirshake. He had met a ton of nice wizards, and he prepared to head to the group Lab to start their first project, the one Chief assigned, to research new levels for troops. They were about to research for a possible Level 8 Barbarian, Archer, and Giant. Dominix sat down at his spot in the large council table, and opened his copy of _The Alchemist's Book to Troop and Spell Research, Level 6_. It was the latest book out, and the most updated. Dominix started reading up on the Barbarian, to get inspiration about how to achieve level 8.

 **Barbarian**

The Barbarian is a ruthless swordsman that has a lust for elixir. Nothing else satisfies him besides drinking elixir and obliterating enemies. A villager can be turned into a Barbarian by an injection of 2 milliliters of PE, or Pure Elixir. The Elixir has no effect on female villagers.

Strength: 232% (compared with a male villager)

Agility/Evasiveness: 128%

Intelligence: 50%~ 80%

To upgrade, just inject the required amount of elixir from E2 to Ex6 into the Barbarian.

Chief DL sat down and wiped his hair. He had finally fixed the Archer Tower and restored the Giant Bomb. Standing up, he said, "Troops, let's go!" The troops all shouted in reply. They lumbered into the forest.

At last, they had found the ideal village to raid. It was clear that the Chief of this village was inactive, as the X-Bows and Inferno Towers were empty. The golems wreaked havoc while the giants, PEKKAs, and wizards destroyed everything. The result was a 3-star raid, resulting in a ton of loot.

Dominix and the fellow wizards thought they had got it! They just needed one more piece of the answer. Dominix said to Xeron, his newfound friend, "Good night!" Xeron replied, "You too, Dominix." They set off to their own living quarters.

 **Allllright! We're finished. I'm sorry I forgot to upload in so long. Just a heads up, It is not going to be based mostly in the Lab, but I just want to say that your stories are wonderful and they inspire me. Bouncyball2002, I'm glad you liked the 2** **nd** **chapter. If this is still a bit too short, please contact me at yukioh625 , and tell me the ideal chapter page, or just leave a review containing the information.**

 **Peace.**

 **MYST_M4ST3R**


	4. Chapter 4: The Chaos Assassin

Chapter 4: The Chaos Assassin

 **Hey guys, its MYST again. I hope this chapter will be satisfying enough for you, and that it is long enough. Please comment and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Clash of Clans or any characters in it. All rights belong to Supercell. I do not make any profits from this story.**

Dominix walked out from the group lab. He opened the iron door and walked out. What he saw astounded him. And not in a good way.

The town hall was burned to the ground. A lot of the structures of the village were obliterated as well. Dominix was only able to gape as Healers rushed around, tending to the injured. Dominix walked around until he found Chief DL, sitting on a nearby rock, and looking sad. Dominix took a seat on the ground near the debris, and said, "Chief, do you need help?" DL looked up. "Well, Dominix. You know how we had 5 million gold and 4.5 million liters of elixir?" "Yes?" Dominix asked cautiously. "Well, we only have 2 million gold and 1 million elixir." "Oh no…" Dominix groaned. That wasn't enough to rebuild the entire village. "Don't worry, I can help." Chief DL stood up and watched as Dominix clapped his hands together and concentrated. A brilliant flash surrounded the area. When it subsided, all the broken structures except for the town hall were fixed, and the gold and elixir storages were restored.

Chief DL gasped. "Wha… but… how?" Dominix chuckled at the Chief's reactions. "Well, I just simply transmuted the atoms in the air to the atoms of the objects needed for the reconstruction and re-supplement. As alchemists, we're not allowed to do that, but it was necessary." Chief DL was astounded. "Thank you, Dominix! I, as the Chief of the village, promote you to Director of the Laboratory." Dominix bowed. "Thank you… wait, look, what's that?" Chief DL looked at the town hall. Something was written on the tattered flag. The Chief climbed to the top and ripped the note from the debris. It read _This is a warning. I am the Chaos Assassin and I have come to Planet Supercell for a purpose you shall not know. Do not defy me otherwise you will suffer the same fate as the other villages. Your chief will know what I mean._

Dominix was perplexed. "Chief, what's the Chaos Assassin?" "Who, not what." The Chief corrected. "A long time ago, there was a creature borne of Dark Elixir-pure DE. He wished to become immortal and have great powers beyond the already immense powers he owned. He created a body for himself out of Dark Elixir, with a stealthy suit of shadow. He achieved great powers by drinking the legendary Golden Elixir. But he has yet to achieve Immortality, as all of planet Supercell's forces gathered together and stopped him. He is now back."

Dominix was angered. "We will stop the Chaos Assassin once and for all!" Chief DL was impressed. "Dominix, are you sure? It took all of us Chiefs to banish it. If you must go, I will allow you to take a GOWIPE squadron and your own choice of friends and such." "I accept." Dominix said.

~A week later~

The army was ready. The squads were all set. Dominix stood with his group of troops. Xeron, his friend, and Brian, the ballooner skeleton that was taking them on a gigantic mechanical balloon that barely resembled a miniscule-in-comparison Level 6 Balloon. They also had 6 archers, Hog Rider Twins Hunter and Connor, as well as a blonde-haired PEKKA, whose armor was resting on an armor stand. The GOWIPE Squadron was below them, and they were marching towards a village of the Chaos Assassin, unaware someone was watching them…

Chrombix rushed to the Chaos Fortress. He had to tell the Chaos Assassin about this! He arrived in front of the menacing fortress. He pushed open the tall, iron doors and ran inside, all the way to the Chaos Assassin's Chamber.

"Enter." The Assassin's voice resonated. Chrombix pushed the door open and entered. "My lord, I bring news of the invaders. There is a large army marching toward Base Alpha." The Assassin whipped around in shock. "What?! Chrombix, I promote you to Army General. Go to Base Alpha and prepare the defenses and return." Chrombix bowed and headed out of the door. He then got on a Dragon and sped off to Base Alpha.

Dominix and the Squadron had arrived at Base Alpha! It was a magnificent sight. All defenses were maxed out, and the Town Hall was 11. A white eagle-shaped mortar that could only be the Eagle Artillery stood near it. The squadron was awed, but not surprised.

After discussing the plan, they headed out and started the raid. The 2 golems went off after Dominix and Xeron dropped Earthquake Spells and breached the 2nd and 3rd layer of walls. 8 giants followed, and wall breakers destroyed the 1st layer of walls. PEKKAs and Wizards went off, and The Barbarian King, Archer Queen, and Grand Warden (They had upgraded to TH11 4 months ago) followed. Dominix dropped a healing spell. The Battler balloon lurched forward suddenly. They had been hit by an Air Missile from an Air Defense. Brian shouted, "Hold on guys!" He pressed a button, and a giant nuke shot out of a turret, instantly destroying the Air Defense.

71% was achieved, but the troublesome Eagle Artillery was wreaking havoc on the troops, and the GOWIPE squadron was crumbling due to the combined might of the X-Bows, Inferno Towers and Eagle Artillery. All that changed when Xeron threw the Freeze Spells, and effectively froze all the major defenses. The GOWIPE crushed the center ring of defenses, as well as the Town Hall, then moved on for the 3-star. The village was set free once again. The GOWIPE squadron was battered, but not demolished. Healers in the Battler balloon would heal everything. The Squadron and the Battler balloon moved on.

The Chaos Assassin slammed his fist on the replay screen in rage, after watching his captive base fall to ruin by the hands of an amateur battle conductor. Oh, they would have a surprise next base, alright…

Back at Jumbo Mashmaro, Chief DL had been preparing reinforcements in case Dominix need them. Just then, a LAB wizard came running up to him. "Chief, we have great news!" "What is it?" The Chief replied. "We have found new levels for Barbarians, Archers, and Giants!" Chief DL jumped with joy. "YES!" He shouted. As a celebration, he decided to take the day off at his friend DJCON3 (formerly Connor95)'s village. He stepped into the Clan Castle and walked through the teleporter.

The village was in great condition. Chief DL walked to the Town Hall and knocked on the door. DJCON3 answered, "Who is it?" "It is I, Con." Con opened the door. The two Chiefs walked in the Town Hall.

DJCON3 nodded as Chief DL told him about the return of the Chaos Assassin. "Okay, I will alert the clan chiefs and warn them. We will vanquish him again!" Chief DL nodded. "Yes, I hope so…"

Dominix could sense it. They were near Base Varia, the second base. The Squadron was nervous for what was held in stock for them, as surely the Chaos Assassin would want to take revenge.

They approached Base Varia, and would use the same tactic. They rushed out. But the Base was ready for them…

Two Hidden Teslas emerged and struck the golems with lightning bolts. The army survived, but it was enough to hinder them, and to summon the army that was hiding in the Enemy Clan Castle. A horde of barbarians swarmed the squadron. Xeron groaned and tossed a max Poison Spell. The barbarians were quickly killed by the strong poison. 98%! They need to get 2 more structures! Dominix grew impatient and pressed the nuke button. The nuke sped toward the wizard tower, the last building and destroyed it! They won the raid!

Chrombix stood hidden from the treetops with some assassins. They were preparing to attack the Battler balloon and destroy it. They watched it approach from Base Varia, then they all jumped on…

Dominix was startled. The crew was startled. A bunch of assassins had jumped on board. He charged the leader. The others followed his lead. Luckily the GOWIPE Squadron was asleep, so they did not move without them. Dominix unleashed a red fireball at the assassin, who deflected it swiftly. He clapped his hands together. " _Transmutemus armemor de bladenum!"_ Dominix's hand elongated into a blade. He slashed at the Assassin, who unleashed a blade of his own and parried the attack.

Around him, the others were doing battle as well. Xeron shot a shadow energy ball at an assassin, and vaporized him. Brian was throwing bombs at his opponent. Hunter and Connor took on 6 assassins at once, and bashed their brains out with powerful swings of their hammers. The PEKKA, who was a sight to behold, took on the rest of the assassin army, which were about 8 assassins. She swung both magic blades, and vaporized 2 assassins. She then drew a bow and shot 3 more arrows of shadow at another, who disappeared into oblivion as well.

Dominix shot a fireball. The assassin ducked, but his hood burned down. He had purple hair and flashing red eyes the color of blood. The assassin swung down with his dark iron blade, and Dominix jumped out of the way. He started preparing a fireball. But this was no ordinary fire move. All wizards called this move the Phoenix Flame, and no ordinary wizard could achieve this skill. Only the most talented wizards were able to perform this move. Dominix was illuminated with a blue glow before he unleashed the giant fireball, which launched in the shape of a phoenix. The leader vanished into shadows before he could get vaporized. All the assassins were destroyed. Dominix slumped onto the floor.

~1 day later~

Dominix jolted up. "Huh? What the hell happened? An archer stood over him. Dominix nearly crashed into her. "Easy, dude!" The Archer said, backing away. Dominix felt slightly stupid. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Reissy, one of the archers on board. I came to check on you." Reissy said, slightly blushing. Dominix said nothing. There was an awkward silence. Then Dominix smiled. "Thanks, Reissy."

 **And we're dooooooonne! Finally, over 1,500 words in this chapter! Thanks for waiting guys, hope you have enjoyed this. Stay tuned for chapter 5!**

 **There, I updated. Please unchain me now?**

 **Dominix, Reissy, and Xeron in unison: NO.**

 **Finneeeee…**


	5. Chapter 5: Quest for the Golden Elixir

**Chapter 5 is here! Prepare yourselves! 5, 4, 3 2 1 we're going on a trip on our favorite fanfiction…**

 ***Slight romance**

 **Thank you, TBK, for offering your advice. What are the Ley Lines?**

Dominix walked up to Xeron. He was looking over the balloon, at the squadron. "Hey, Xeron, is everything fine?" Xeron seemed distracted. "Yea… It's just this archer I like, Katherine, umm… we're just friends, but if I die on the quest, I don't know what she will do!" Dominix smiled. Love. It was truly a powerful thing. "It's fine, bro. You won't die. I swear." Xeron grinned. "You better see to that promise and you better not get killed yourself!" Dominix replied, "ME?! You're most likely to die on your own!" The two friends grinned.

Reissy watched Dom and Xeron walk away. Another archer came behind her and said, "Do you like him?" Reissy jumped a meter high. "Kat! You scared me!" Katherine grinned. "Xeron doesn't know I'm on the balloon. I'll tell him, sooner or later." Reissy smiled. "Do you like Xeron?" Kat's expression was priceless. "I swear, if you tell anyone, you'll have an arrow in your brain to worry about." Reissy snickered. "I mean it, Reissy!" Reissy replied, "Okay, okay. To be honest with ya, I'm not sure myself if I have feelings for Dom or not." Kat replied, "I'll be in my room if you need me." She headed down to the living areas.

The next day, Brian was discussing the quest. "Okay, guys, we will take a break from raiding the bases, and we will search for the Golden Elixir." The crowd stirred. "The Golden Elixir? Isn't that what the Chaos Assassin drank to gain powers? Will it kill the drinker?" Brian replied, "According to my and Dominix's research, the Legendary Golden Elixir is not harmful. It grants the drinker extreme power. The only problem is, it's in the Temple of Light, which is 15 miles from here, and there is only enough for one drinker. Not only that, but a guardian is standing watch over it."

Now Xeron stood. "Don't worry about speed, Brian. With the help of Dom, I constructed a tachyon fuel drive which is refillable by magic and can use tachyon fuel to transport us across infinite distances of length, space, and time. In fact, if we install it successfully, we can reach the Temple of Light in, like 3 hours." The crowd cheered. "Dominix will be drinking the elixir, since he is the mission leader. "Any questions?" Xeron said, daring them to speak. No one spoke.

Xeron smiled. "Good." After the meeting, he walked out of the room, and suddenly saw an archer that looked very familiar… she looked like his friend Katherine… The archer turned saw him, and smiled. It was her! Xeron tried to control his emotions once he saw her. Making his way toward her, he said, "KAT! Why are you on this ship?" Kat grinned. "I wanted to prank you. Reissy helped me pull it off." Xeron's look of surprise was priceless! Then it changed to normal. "What th-" Xeron was cut off midword as Kat planted a kiss on his lips.

 _Xeron's Thoughts_

 _No freaking way. Kat kissed me?! What the hell? Oh my god I'm so embarrassed WTF! Guess I'll take it in stride._

 _Kat's Thoughts_

 _What did I do now?! He'll hate me now! Oh no holy Supercell why did I do that?!_

 **Aaaaand back to the real world…**

They were definitely both surprised at Kat's actions. But Xeron smiled, and eventually, Kat smiled back. They parted ways and went to their individual rooms.

Dominix lay on his bed, worrying. "What did Xeron sign me up for?! Even though Brian did say it was harmless, I'm still worried! He didn't go there!" Dom thought out loud. He was too worried to go down to the mess hall for dinner, so he just unpacked a pack of lasagna (serves 2) and an elixirshake. He wanted to invite Xeron over and ask if he wanted lasagna, and maybe afterwards, they could play video games to take his mind off of things.

Xeron was sitting at his desk, thinking in bliss about what just happened, when there was a knock on the door. It was Dominix.

"Hey, bro." Xeron said. Dom nodded. "I came to warn you. Brian just came. We are going to be at the Temple of Light in 20 minutes. Prepare yourself." Dom said. Xeron nodded. "In the meantime, do you want to come over to my place and play video games? I'm gonna wreck you." Xeron grinned. "Pff. You can try. Come on!" He jumped off the bedspread and the two went to Dominix's room.

~20 minutes later~

Everyone was prepared. Arriving at the Temple of Light, Dominix and Xeron, with the PEKKA, Reissy, and Kat, and the Hog Rider twins got off the Battle Balloon and headed toward their destination. As they came closer, they saw an immense light shining from high up. It was so bright that it blinded all of the crews' eyes. The troops, convinced that this was a sign that they were near the Temple of Light, picked up pace with a renewed spirit.

Dominix came to a stop, with Xeron and everyone else directly behind him. Before him, there was an enormous temple with shining golden walls that had to be the Temple of Light. Cautiously, the crew went inside.

The inside of the temple was just as amazing and exquisite as the outside. As the rest of the troops were exploring, Xeron came to the middle of the temple. There was a pedestal surrounded by 5 pillars, and on the pedestal was a vial with amounts of a shining gold substance. The Golden Elixir. "Hey, guys, look!" Xeron shouted. When the others turned to look, they whooped with joy and Dominix reached out to grab it, when suddenly, the ground started to shake.

The 5 pillars cracked open. In each, there was a stone creature, made of that same shining substance. The creatures then fused together in a brilliant flash of light. When the light cleared, a huge warrior of light stood before them, ready to attack. It was the Guardian of Light. The Guardian swung his huge blade. The troops dodged out of the way, as the PEKKA charged toward the warrior. Only problem? The warrior was at least 5 times the size of the PEKKA.

The swords of the PEKKA and Guardian clashed together, and the PEKKA somehow managed to hold her own. While the PEKKA held off the Guardian, Hunter charged with his Spiked Hammer, while Connor did the same from the other side. They bashed the Guardian from the sides, and the warrior looked very bewildered as to decide which one to attack. To confuse the giant even more, Dominix and Xeron shot lightning bolts at it, while Kat and Reissy shot flaming arrows at it, making it look like a giant porcupine. Finally, the creature collapsed into rock, and with a flash of light, turned back into 5 pillars.

Xeron reached out to take the Golden Elixir and offered it to Dominix. Dominix refused the vial, saying, "There's clearly enough for everyone in this giant vial." In the end, everyone got to drink out of the flask. They did not feel any different, but that would change in combat soon…

 **There you have it! Chapter 5 is done! Oh, TBK, don't respond to that question above. Yes, the village runs on a Ley Line naturally, but builders repairing the buildings just speeds it up a bit. Anyway guys, stay tuned for Chapter 6!**

 **~MYST_M4ST3R**


	6. Notice

I've decided to discontinue this story.

Over the course of my writing this story, I realized I was gradually losing passion to continue and provide great/interesting content to viewers. I also realize that there are some readers who may enjoy reading Life in the Village, and I apologize to you all. However…I may start to continue the story again later on if I regain the fervor.

I have written a Clash Royale story, as well as an original Yu-Gi-Oh story, if anyone is interested in those.

Thank you for your support, and I again apologize.

-Myst


End file.
